Radio frequency (RF) receivers are used in a wide variety of applications such as radios, television receivers, cellular telephones, pagers, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, cable modems, cordless phones, and the like. As used herein, a “radio frequency” signal means an electrical signal conveying useful information and having a frequency from about 3 kilohertz (kHz) to hundreds of gigahertz (GHz), regardless of the medium through which such signal is conveyed. Thus an RF signal may be transmitted through air, free space, coaxial cable, fiber optic cable, etc. One of the problems with RF transmission systems is the problem of signal reflection. A receiver may receive multiple versions of the transmitted signal with different strengths and phase shifts because of signal reflection through the transmission medium. These phase shifted versions can destructively interfere with the main received signal and degrade it. The problem is worse for systems such as automobile radio receivers that constantly change position relative to a fixed antenna and that will occasionally be subject to relatively strong reflected signals.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.